


Mizukage

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [8]
Category: Naruto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Mei s'accoude au balcon de la tour Mizukage. Elle observe la ville, sa ville. Elle se perd dans ses pensées, dans son passé. Que n'avait-elle pas fait pour Kiri ? Elle ne regrettait rien.
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417
Kudos: 3





	Mizukage

Mei s'accouda à la balustrade du balcon de la tour du Mizukage, sa tour. Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les bâtiments de son village. Celui qu'elle protégeait et chérissait plus que tout dans ce monde. Que n'avait-elle pas fait pour le protéger ? Elle était la dernière des Terumi et avait juré à son clan sur le lit de mort de son grand-père de redonner ses lettres d'ors au clan et au village. Elle avait juré de combattre l'oppresseur et de l'annihiler. Dusse-t-elle sacrifier sa vie.

Alors elle avait voué sa vie au combat.

Elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans se projet et cela dès son plus jeune âge. Elle avait appris encore et encore auprès de ceux qui avaient bien voulu lui enseigner et auprès de ses adversaires. Elle avait développé les techniques de son clan pour en faire des armes qui lui ouvriraient les portes de son avenir.

On avait souvent rit d'elle au cours de ces années. "Quoi ? Une femme qui veut diriger la rébellion ? N'importe quoi ! Va plutôt à la tente des infirmières on aura sûrement besoin de main d'œuvre là-bas". Beaucoup avait regretté ces paroles malheureuses et rabaissantes. Mei ne refusait jamais d'aller en première ligne contrer l'ennemis. Nuage de poison et coulée de lave avaient souvent raison des plus téméraires. La fatigue et les blessures ne l'arrêtaient pas ; si son esprit lâchait son corps continuait et inversement.

Jamais elle ne se laissait aller. Elle savait que ses sacrifices la mèneraient là où elle le désirait.

Elle avait fait ses preuves encore et encore : certainement plus que d'autres. Bien plus que les autres. Elle avait mené des missions décisives, des missions périlleuses, des missions d'assassinats... Elle avait usé et abusé de ses charmes, de son corps pour s'approcher de ses proies de qui pour soutirer des informations, de qui pour retirer des vies. Rien n'aurait pu lui résister, l'arrêter.

Elle était finalement devenue le bras-droit de la rébellion puis quelques mois plus tard sa tête pensante. La Rébellion de Mei Terumi. Inarrêtable. Inébranlable.

Et alors les choses avaient réellement bougé. Après des mois de petits raids pour affaiblir l'ennemi : elle avait lancé le véritable assaut. Une bataille sanglante. Elle avait lancé toutes ses forces dedans : tout ou rien. Et elle avait gagné.

Elle avait soigné ses blessés, achevés ses ennemis, interrogé les têtes pensantes. Elle n'avait pas demandé à être Mizukage ; elle l'était déjà. Elle avait persévéré dans ce rôle sans demandé l'avis de personne et tout le monde s'y était fait. Elle avait alors commencé à reconstruire.

Elle avait tout refondu et tout reconstruit de bout en bout. Elle avait passé des nuits sans dormir : il fallait nouer des alliances rapidement. Avec qui ? Que mettre en jeu ?

Sa priorité était aussi de former la nouvelle génération. Et rapidement, elle avait décidé de trouver et former son successeur. Il était apparu sous les traits d'un petit garçon chétif et timide aux courts cheveux bleus. Il était un signe d'espoir, la nouvelle génération des sept épéistes de Kiri qui avait fait la fierté du village. Il était doux, elle le rendrait fort et juste. Un Mizukage qui perpétuerait ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Les combats avaient cessés, la guerre était passée et elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait tout donné dans son projet et elle avait laissé tout le reste de côté. Qui se souviendrait du clan Terumi après sa mort ? Personne ne les représenterait plus... On se souviendrait de la Mizukage, mais pas de qui elle était hors de ce rôle, parce que personne ne la connaissait vraiment hors de ce rôle.

Chojuro était son élève. Ao... Ao ne servait que ses propres intérêts depuis toujours. Il l'avait soutenu et épaulé le temps que son projet servait les siens. Depuis, il vaquait à ses occupations, elle ne savait pas encore lesquelles. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à surveiller ses agissements. Il le faudrait à un moment ou un autre. Au nom de la paix. Les autres étaient ses soldats et les citoyens ne voyaient que la combattante assassine.

Elle repensa à Aruo. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et faisait partit d'une branche éloignée du clan Terumi. Il était un prodige d'après les vétérans. Il serait l'honneur du clan. La branche principale, menée par son oncle qui n'avait que des fils, n'avait pas hésité longtemps à l'idée de le rattacher directement à la famille. Il y avait Mei. La si belle Mei, la si puissante Mei. Ainsi avait été signé l'un des rares mariages arrangés du clan. Elle avait longtemps pesté, protesté, maudit. Puis, par hasard, elle avait rencontré Aruo et... Ce mariage n'était plus si terrible. Il était beau, intelligent, un virtuose du combat et d'une délicatesse. Elle avait su qu'il serait humain malgré les horreurs du monde. Quand ses trois cousins étaient morts au combat, elle avait su qu'ils seraient à eux deux les meilleurs meneurs que le clan n'est jamais connu. Elle s'était même dit que ça ne serait pas si terrible de se tenir loin des combats pour veiller sur le clan et peut-être des enfants. Elle voyait si bien sa vie près de lui. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère, il voulait lui offrir le monde, la paix.

La guerre avait tout ravagé.

Aruo avait trouvé la mort par la main de Yagura en personne. Mei avait voué sa vie à rendre sa gloire à son clan, à son village et avait fait la promesse secrète de tuer le Yagura elle-même. Juste pour venger cet amour éphémère.

Mei reprit contact avec la réalité. Kiri allait bien, elle reprenait force et beauté. Les gens étaient heureux, la prochaine génération ne connaîtrait pas la guerre. Les vétérans transmettraient et veilleraient. Tout irait bien.

Mei émit ce vœu au ciel et à l'océan.

Tout irait bien. Elle pouvait se reposer, panser ses blessures.

Souligner d'or les fissures de son cœur.


End file.
